Are Things Always as They Seem?
by Lady Lightning
Summary: Serena and her brother are raised by Uranus and Neptune! I know it may not sound very interesting, but I beg you PLEASE PLEASE read, you may just like it!
1. prolouge

title: Are Things Always as They Seem?  
Rating: G  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the  
characters!  
  
Ok! I hope you like this story! It just popped   
into my head and I had to write it! I think it   
looks...ok...so far, but I'm the author and what   
I like may not be what you like so I'll let you   
guys decide! Please enjoy!  
  
It took me forever to write just the prologue   
because I kept changing it as new ideas came to  
me!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Three women and a boy that was about six   
years old stood at the gates of time.  
Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and   
Prince Andrew. When the Silver Millennium fell   
Uranus and Neptune  
were not sent to the future like everyone else.  
Instead they were sent to the gates of time with  
Pluto, though some of their memories were erased.   
They have been taking care of Prince Andrew of   
the Moon since a month after he was born. Now   
they were waiting at the time gates for the   
arrival of Princess Serenity, the younger sister   
of Prince Andrew. They knew that the same thing  
would happen to her as it did to Andrew because it  
was the same mother.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
It was a rainy day outside when you could  
see a blonde-haired woman putting something down  
next to a tree. After she was done she went to a  
car that was parked by the side of the road and  
got into the passengers side. Then the car drove  
away.   
  
As soon as the car was out of sight a   
women with long green hair came out of a portal.  
She looked young, though her eyes showed wisdom.  
When she looked at where the woman had been she  
found what she had expected. A blonde-haired   
baby that couldn't be anymore then a month old.  
She carefully picked up the baby and disappeared   
back into the portal.   
  
She reappeared at the gates of time where  
two people in similar fuku's-only different   
colors-and a blonde-haired boy, were waiting for   
her. "She is the princess,  
Uranus, Neptune, you must protect her and teach   
her to fight as a senshi" Pluto said. "We have to   
teach her to fight...as a senshi?" Uranus asked.   
"Why Pluto, she never fought as a senshi before,  
and Andrew still fights in the same form as on the   
Moon."  
Neptune said. "On earth she will be in a different   
form, as her regular form she has a lot of power,   
but in her earth form she can't hold as much power.   
It would take to much energy to keep transforming  
into her regular form, and then going back to her   
earth form, but in a senshi form it wouldn't take   
as much energy, but she'll still have more power   
then in her earth form. The form Andrew fought in   
and still fights in, was a kind of senshi form, he  
preferred to transform when he fought because he  
could control his powers better that's why he didn't   
change when he came here." Pluto said, "Each year   
as Andrew did, Serenity   
will regain more of her memory, and she'll remember   
all her combat skills. With you two helping her to   
get better then she was, even though she was ranked   
number one most of the time." "Hey! you make her   
sound like the best! I was tied with her in the   
number one position every time you know." Andrew   
retorted. "We know" Uranus smiled, "And we were   
always proud of both of you!"   
  
Pluto handed the little girl to Neptune as   
Neptune asked, "What Senshi will   
she fight as?" "She will be called Sailor Moon,   
though she won't become a real senshi until she meets   
Luna because the Queen gave her the transforming   
broach she will use. For now she will have to use   
this" Pluto said handing Uranus a white-colored   
pen. "This pen will transform her into a lower form   
of Sailor Moon, she's only going to use it to get  
used to the power, she's not supposed to fight in   
this form." "What about the Silver Crystal,   
shouldn't she use that?" Uranus questioned. "It  
is locked inside herself, she has to realize it on  
her own" Pluto said.  
  
"By the way, you are going to call her   
Melissa Ten'oh, Uranus, she will be your little   
sister, as Andrew is your little brother. It will   
her disguise for now" Pluto said. "Why does her   
name have to change? We didn't change Andrew's."   
Neptune asked. "I will tell you that later on. You   
already have things you'll need. I put new records  
of Uranus and Neptune into systems and I put records   
of the Princess into systems and stuff. Uranus,   
you are sixteen, and Neptune you are fifteen.   
Uranus as always you are a   
racecar driver and a musician. Neptune you are an   
artist and a musician" Pluto said. "Ok" Both   
said. Then Pluto opened a portal "Remember   
to keep teaching Andrew things he will need to know,   
and teach Serenity things that she will need to know   
when she becomes Queen" Both nodded and all three went   
through the portal.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
That was the end of the prologue! how do you like it  
so far? Please review!!  
  
Ja ne for now!! 


	2. chapter 1

Title: Are Things Always as They Seem?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the   
Characters!  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!! I didn't exactly  
know what I was gonna do when an idea popped into  
my head! I am going to have to change a lot of   
things so I hope you like it! Please review!!  
  
BTW I'm also going to be switching to their   
Japanese names! I'm going to be skipping  
around a lot, so I hope you like it!  
  
****A few day's before Serena's 14th birthday****  
  
Amara and Michelle have been taking care  
of Andrew and Serena for years now. They have   
traveled all around the world, both Andrew and   
Serena are very smart. Andrew was twenty, he had  
graduated college at the age of ten and Serena had  
graduated college when she was nine. (AN: I know   
it probably couldn't happen, but please work with  
me!) Both are good at playing many different   
instruments, and they can speak many languages do  
to their traveling. But the thing that they are  
the best at is fighting, they can both fight well  
with swords, powers, karate, pretty much   
everything.  
  
"Serena I just got word from Pluto that   
Luna is starting to look for the scouts" Michelle  
said walking down the stairs. "Great! I'm looking  
forward to seeing her again" Serena said. "One  
problem" Amara said coming down after Michelle.  
"What is that?" Andrew asked. "Well, we will have   
to move to Japan for one thing" Michelle said.  
"And another thing is that we will all have to   
disguise ourselves as an ordinary family, you  
know, with a Mom and Dad. Also change things about   
our lifestyles" Amara said. "How will we do that?"  
Serena asked. "Well I am going to disguise myself  
as your mom, Ikuko and Amara is going to be disguised as   
your dad, Kenji. Andrew, you will act as an arcade guy,   
Motoki, but no one is supposed to know that you and   
Serena   
are brother and sister, you are just supposed to be  
friends. Serena you will act as a ditzy school girl  
who never does her homework, never gets up on time,  
is always late for everything and always gets   
detention, also, in public you will go by your   
japanese name, Usagi. Our last name is Tsukino and   
Andrew  
yours is Furtura. (I know its something like that)  
"How come I have to act like that? I don't know if   
I can keep up an act like that!" Serena said.   
"Sure you can, your a good actress!" Andrew said.  
"But why do I have to be a schoolgirl?" Serena  
asked, "I already graduated." "Because, the   
enemies would never believe that a stupid schoolgirl  
is fighting. If you act smart and stuff, they may  
locate you and catch you off guard" Michelle said.  
"Fine, I Guess I'll do it" Serena said.  
  
----------------------  
I'm going to start using Japanese names now!  
----------------------  
  
After they moved to Tokyo, Amara and   
Michelle used a tool to disguise themselves as   
Usagi's parents. (Sammy's not in this one)   
When they weren't acting as Ikuko and Kenji,   
their names were Haruka and Michuru, though   
they decided to keep a low profile for now.   
They found a house and enrolled Serena in   
Juuban Junior high and Andrew got a job at an   
Arcade.   
  
In the park they found a secluded  
area and built a large place where they could  
practice fighting. It also had many computers  
and things so they could keep up with the  
enemy, but they could only find out certain  
things. Though to figure out some of the   
stuff in there, you had to be really smart.  
The place also had a game room.  
The place was very well camouflaged and only  
the people who knew about could find it.  
Even if someone found the place, they   
could never get in because it check your  
handprints and eyes, (Think Charles Angels)  
and unless your handprints and eyes are  
in the system, you won't get in.  
  
Motoki didn't really mind his   
position, but Usagi hated it. She had to  
fail every test and be late and things like  
that. It really wasn't her style to be such  
an idiot. The only test she was allowed to   
do good on was the test that decided whether  
you pass or not, and that wouldn't come up  
for a long while.   
  
Usagi was told that Luna would   
find her in the next few days. So she  
was patient and waited until the day  
she would see Luna again. The thing she  
hated the most was acting like she never  
saw Luna before, and then she had to act  
like she couldn't fight.  
  
She was happy when she ran into  
Mamoru one day. Then remembered that  
he wouldn't remember her. That same day  
Luna appeared.   
---------------------------  
I'm skipping really far now, during the  
S series!  
---------------------------  
  
Usagi had been acting like a ditz  
and stuff for awhile now. She hated it.  
She wanted to show her real self, she knew  
the Senshi wanted a better leader. But  
orders were orders, she had to act this way.  
Things that never changed is the way she   
saw good in people and the way she was   
always cheerful. Though when she got mad,  
she would just go to that area of the park  
and take her anger out on fake youma and   
stuff.  
  
They had found the four generals  
of the earth, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite,  
and Malachite (I don't know if all of   
those are the right spellings) and have  
been training them in their hideout, as  
they called it.  
  
---------------------------  
Hey, I'm finally gonna do something   
different in the story!  
---------------------------  
  
It was after a fight and Usagi  
had been late to it, not because of her  
act, but because she was on the other  
side of town and Kaori knight (is that   
it?) almost got away with a heart   
crystal. "Usagi, we need a better  
leader, you just aren't cutting it."   
Mars said. "Yeah, a good leader isn't  
a crybaby and a ditz, a good leader  
could actually fight for herself"  
Jupiter said. She looked at every  
one there, even Tuxedo Mask looked   
like he thought so too. She smiled,  
"You guys want a   
better leader huh? Well then, you  
will get a better leader. I want all  
of you to meet me at the park   
entrance at five tomorrow morning,  
if someone doesn't she up, I'll go  
over to your house and drag you there.  
Does everyone understand?" Usagi  
said in a commanding tone. Everyone  
was to shocked to say anything.   
"I'll take that as a yes. Now go  
home and get some rest, your going  
to need all of your strength for  
your new training tomorrow" With  
that Usagi detransformed and walked  
away.  
  
"What the heck just happened?"  
Venus asked. "I wonder if she really  
means that" Mercury said. "Probably  
not, I'm not gonna go, she probably  
won't even show up!" Mars said. "I  
think I'll go just to see if she really  
means it" Tuxedo Mask said. "Me too"  
Everyone else except Mars said. After  
that everyone detransformed and left.  
  
------------------------------  
Please review!! *begs on hands and knees*  
Please please please review and tell me   
what you think!!  
  
ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 2. Hidden place

Title: Are Things Always as They Seem?  
Rating: G  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own sailor Moon or and of the  
characters!  
  
I know its been a really really really really really  
long time since I've updated, but I kinda wanted a  
rest from writing. I've been reading a lot. Anyways  
I hope ya like this chapter! I think this is an  
ok chapter, I don't know if anyone will even read   
this so I won't say anymore!   
  
-------------------------------  
Serena was at the park entrance at 4:50  
in the morning. Amara, Michelle, Andrew, and the  
generals were all at the hideout. Serena didn't  
tell them what happened. She also didn't tell   
them that she was bringing the senshi to train.  
Usagi knew that by doing this, she may get in  
trouble, but she was just getting tired of the  
Senshi not treating her right, even though her act  
deserved it. She was worried that she was doing  
something wrong by giving up her act and acting  
like her normal self.   
  
Just then someone came and she looked up  
to see Mamoru. "Hi Mamo-chan" Usagi said. "Hi  
Usako" Mamoru said while giving her a quick kiss.  
Then the rest of the girls, minus Rei came up at  
exactly five. "Rei said she wasn't coming, right?"  
Usagi asked. "Yep" was her reply. "Ok, I'll be  
right back!" Usagi said as she went towards Rei's  
shrine.   
  
Five minutes later she came back with a  
wet and fuming Rei. "You didn't have to do that  
you know!" Rei yelled. "I did if I wanted you  
up" Usagi said calmly as she walked into the park.  
Everyone followed as she came to secluded area.  
"What are we doing here?" Minako asked. "You'll   
see" was the reply as Serena opened a little box  
and put her hand on it and then a thing came out   
to check her eyes. Everyone just stared trying  
to figure out what was going on. Then a door  
opened and Usagi walked in followed by everyone  
else.  
  
No body was in the main room when they   
came in. (The room with a the computers and stuff)  
Usagi stood there for a minute looking at something  
with everyone in back of her. Just then Motoki  
walked from the training room headed to the game  
room. "Hi Serena, Mamoru, girls" he said while  
walking past, then he stopped and turned around.  
"Serena, what are they doing here?" he asked.  
"Yes Serena, tell us" Haruka said. Serena looked  
over to see Amara, Michelle, and the generals  
standing by the training room. "Can I get a   
lawyer?" Serena asked nervously. "Serena?" Michiru  
asked. "Fine, I wanted to train them" Usagi said,  
"am I in trouble?" "You aren't supposed to   
train them, they aren't even supposed to know you  
can fight, so I say we should punish her"  
Motoki said with a sly smile as he started to  
walk towards Serena. "Me too" Jadeite   
agreed, also smiling, and the other generals  
nodded and walked towards her. Usagi gave a nervous   
laugh decided to run now. Andrew and the generals   
started running after her through the whole   
hideout leaving the senshi and Mamoru dumbfounded,   
and Haruka and Michiru shaking their heads.   
  
After a huge tickle fight involving the generals  
and Serena, and Motoki, they explained to the  
senshi what everything was and who they really  
were. "So your not really who everyone thought  
you were?" Minako asked. "Nope, it was all just  
an act." "But, why?" Ami questioned. "Because  
no enemy would ever believe that a ditzy schoolgirl  
could be Sailor Moon. It was a good disguise.  
We did it to protect you guys too. It was much   
safer this way." Serena said "Now, I want to   
start training you guys!" She had a gleam in  
her eye. Only a few noticed it. As Serena led   
them to the training room they noticed the others  
giving them pity glances and wishing them   
good luck. They wondered why, what could be so  
hard?  
  
----------------------------------  
Well that's all for now! I'll *try* to get  
the next chapters out wayyyyy sooner!  
  
Love ya all!  
Lady Lightning 


End file.
